


Choc-late Cake

by Ai_Akari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Keith, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Keith, Keith is sometimes careless, Lance is a sweet boyfriend, M/M, Smut, Top Lance, klance, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Akari/pseuds/Ai_Akari
Summary: Not once had Keith acted differently or commented on anything. Lance detaches himself from Keith who was hugging him tightly and pouted. It was already seven thirty and there seemed to be no signs of Keith addressing his birthday.Lance stands up, walks to the fridge and cuts a piece of cake, before walking to the sofa and playfully smearing the cake on Keith’s nose.“Happy birthday, Mr. Grumpy pants.” Lance sings, irritation clear in his voice. He looks at the raven who was blinking a couple of times. Lance knew he was trying to process everything that had literally been thrown at him.





	Choc-late Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a small thread of this on my Twitter, but my hand itched to give it a proper story, so here you go. I’m sorry if there’s typos, I wasn’t able to proof read it! Woops

Lance groans when a crack of light hits his face. It was early, very early, he knows that when he hears the birds chirping loudly outside their house. The noise was obligating him to get up. He rolls around tapping his hand on their king size bed to feel the other male.

“Keith?” Lance muffles. He finds Keith’s pillow, pulling it towards his arms and squeezing it as he takes in Keith’s smell that was penetrated in it.

“Hmmm.” Lance gets an answer after a couple of minutes.

“Did the Blades call you?” Lance yawns into his hand. His eyes were still closed. He was fighting hard not to wake up. He wants to take advantage of their time together, it was rare when both of them had the same day off.

“No.” Keith answers faintly.

Lance sighs in relief. He releases Keith’s pillow and snakes to the other side of the bed. He hugs Keith from the back, lightly pecking onto still warm skin.

“Then, what are you doing awake so early?” Lance hugs tighter, their skin making contact. Keith’s smiles as he sighs, content with being this close.

“You know I love waking up early.” Keith snorts, as he ruffles through his hair.

“Not today.”

“But-”

“If you don’t return to bed and wake up late with me, I’m going to get mad.” Lance threatens. He pulls the raven harshly into the covers, while he gets comfortable himself. Keith wasn’t putting much of a fight, so getting cozy wasn’t hard. Keith leans on Lance’s chest, his head rising and falling with every breath he took.

Keith had this habit of tangling their legs together, something Lance could never complain about, since he low key liked it too.

“Happy?” Keith whispers, his voice sounding cocky.

“Hmm.” Lance answers. Sleeping or napping like this, with Keith, always made him K.O fast. It was the sensation of feeling safe, of having the person that you love to wake up with you.

Lance sighs once more, running his hand through jet black hair a couple of times, before blacking out.

-

When Lance woke up, Keith was drooling on him. It sounded and looked gross, but after living with Keith for over eight years, he was used to these kind of fluids on him, and others as well.

Lance tightens his hold on his boyfriend and smiles. It was Keith's birthday. He was glad that the Blades hadn’t called him for duty today. He practically had to beg Kolivan to not call at all and worry washed over him earlier when Keith had woken up.

Lance has a plan; a plan he had been working on for a month already. It was cruel, but he knew it would be worth it at the end. The plan was to pretend that it wasn’t Keith’s birthday. Lance didn’t even know if he was going to be able to pull it through. He wasn’t exactly the most secretive guy, but he was determined to make it work.

Lance slowly unhooks Keith’s arms and legs while moving him slowly to not wake up. With a grunt Keith helps him by turning around and spreading to the other side.

Good, Lance thinks. He can get washed and start breakfast.

After a good hot shower, Lance walks to the kitchen, thinking about his options. Pancakes? Scrambled eggs with bacon? No, he knows exactly what he should prepare.

French toast.

Those were Keith’s favorite breakfast and every time they had them, Keith would lick the fork as if he was an animal. Lance snorts at the memory and thoughtfully takes out the ingredients that he needs to make it. It was important for him to be quiet, since Keith was a light sleeper after all.

Lance reaches inside the fridge and takes out eggs and milk. He walks to the cabinets and takes cinnamon and pure vanilla extract out. He was happy they still had all the ingredients to make French toast after last time.

Usually, the one cooking would be Keith, since he was self-taught by Shiro and his dad from an early stage, but not Lance. Lance was the worst at cooking, even when his mom had showed him again and again what to do, Lance was not about that life. He would rather eat than to cook and thank heavens Keith was a dude that didn’t mind to cook. But today he could and would cook for Keith to make him have a good start on his day. 

After googling exactly what he needs to do, Lance cracks the egg open into a deep bowl and pours some milk, while he measures the cinnamon and pure vanilla extract.

This was good, he was doing good. Lance sighs, as he mixes all four ingredients until the texture satisfy him. He opens their other cabinet where all their breed and junk food was mostly stored. He takes out the sliced bread that was meant to be for French toast.

For a minute, Lance stares at the sliced piece of bread and the bowl where the other ingredients were and tenses. This was it. Lance hunts for a pan large enough to place more than one toast, inside the oven and slams it shut when he finds it.

At the beginning, Keith and him would always argue about where they would put their pots and pans, but Lance was a Latino. All his life his mom had pans and pots inside the oven, so him doing the same thing was going to be the obvious choice.

Now though, Keith and Lance didn’t fight anymore. Keith had gotten used to dig for whatever he needed inside the oven.

Lance places the pan on a medium low heat and takes out the butter from the fridge. Before he closes the fridge door, he peeks at the small cake that he had hidden since yesterday. It was Keith’s favorite flavor, chocolate. Lance would have preferred pastel de tres leches, but hey, it was Keith’s birthday, not his.

Lance places the milk and eggs back in, enough to cover the small cake. He finally closes the fridge and takes a fork, while throwing butter at the pan. Lance uses the fork to rub it around, so the butter runs evenly.

Once again Lance holds the piece of bread in his hand. It was just bread, if he messes up he could start over. Lance slowly dips the slice of bread inside the mix and quickly retracts to do the same to the other side. This time though, the bread goes soft in his fingers making it sink completely inside the mix. Lance gave a small screech, as he dips his finger inside and pulls the soaking piece of bread out.

“It was only in there for a second.” Lance frowns.

“That’s why you have to be quick.”

Lance jolts, as he hears Keith talk from behind him. Had he been too loud?

“Did I wake you up?” Lance askes, guilt hitting him, as he walks to the trash can and throws the wet piece of bread.

“No, I woke up by myself.” Keith yawns, his hand scratching the nest of hair he had. “You making French toast?” He asks. His face gleaming in hunger.

“Was trying.” Lance pouts. “I wanted to make it before you woke up, but I guess I failed.”

Keith gave a small smile. He walks towards the bread and mix and takes one slice into his hand. “Look.”

Keith quickly dips both sides of bread with no effort and throws it onto the pan. He did that two more times and looks at him with a smirk plastered on his face.

“I did the same thing, but it sunk.” Lance fights, his body full in defense.

“You probably hesitated. Don’t.”

Keith smirk was replaced with a soft smile, as the raven pecks him. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Think you can handle the rest?”

Lance scoffs, his hands moving in offence to what the other male had said. “Go shower. When you come out, you’ll have the best French toast you’ve ever eaten in your life.”

Keith snorts, as he nods and walks to the shower.

Lance snickers, as he brings up the sleeves of his shirt. He was going to own the French Toast.

-

“I’m sorry.” Lance frowns, as he places four French toasts either burned or over soaked in front of Keith. “I tried okay!?” Lance huffs.

“I haven’t said anything.” Keith teases, his shoulders raising up in innocents.

“I can tell you’re holding back.”

“Well,” Keith laughs.

Lance pulls the plate from Keith and switches it to the three Keith had done at first. “Here then. Eat the ones you made and I’ll eat mine.” Lance affirms.

Lance digs in, his mouth chewing on either something to hard or soft. He tries to smile and enjoy the food as much as he could manage, until he was finally done eating. “They were good.” Lance grins.

“I can tell.” Keith laughs, while he pours honey on his French toast and eats. “I would have eaten yours too, if you would have let me.” Keith eyes.

“It’s okay.” Lance lies. “What should we do today?” He tries to change to change the conversation.

Lance didn’t care what they do today, as long as it was around or inside their house. If he wants to surprise Keith, he needs the cake and he couldn’t carry that thing around like it was nothing.

“Krolia is on a mission with my sister Axca, so there’s no way we can hang out.”

Lance nods. He tried to convince those two to get the day off too if they could, but the Blades were always short on people, so asking Keith’s team to take the day off was just going to be a waste of saliva.

“Shiro and the others are busy too.” Keith chews, his eyes closing as he tastes his French toast.

“I see. Want to just order pizza then and watch movies together?” Lance comments.

Keith finishes his last French toast and nods, a soft smile appearing, his eyes softening. “I would love that.”

Yes, maybe staying home and ordering pizza wasn’t the most romantic or exciting thing to do on someone’s birthday, but both Keith and Lance had no one else to visit other than Lance’s family, but he knew how at times Keith liked to be alone. Keith was twenty-eight, twenty-nine now and he was still a lone wolf. Lance didn’t care, he loves Keith just the way he is.

“Cool. Let’s get the house clean, so that in the afternoon we can just chill.”

Keith nods, he stands up and picks both of their plates, before heading to the sink. “You cooked. I’ll clean the kitchen; you do the room.”

Lance smirks, as he walks behind his boyfriend, caressing his back. “You’re so considerate.”

“We both know you don’t like to wash dishes.” Keith turns around with an amused face plastered.

Lance acts offended, as he pecks his boyfriend’s cheek and walks to their room. While cleaning the house, Lance kept on, not stalking, but watching and peeking at Keith to see if he looked sad or confused. Lance still hadn’t told Keith happy Birthday and he was starting to feel bad, but Keith wasn’t acting any different. He cleaned the kitchen, fixed the living room with a soft smile plastered on his face. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Lance groans, worry suddenly running through him. Was Keith playing with him? Was he testing Lance to see if he had remembered his birthday? Lance paces in their room, not knowing what to do. Should he just forget about his plan and surprise him now with the cake or?

Lance clicks his tongue and shakes his head. He was going to go through with his plan. If Keith didn’t ask or react any different at eight, then he would just surprise him, but for now, it was still early.

Minutes, hours had passed and Keith was just Keith. Lance had ordered pizza with Keith’s favorite toppings, chicken with pepperoni and both of them watched a two-hour long movie cuddling while eating.

Not once had Keith acted differently or commented on anything.

Lance was fidgeting with his hand, till he snapped. He detaches himself from Keith who was hugging him tightly. It was already seven thirty and there seems to be no signs of Keith addressing his birthday.

Lance stands up, walks to the fridge and cuts a piece of cake, before walking to the sofa and playfully smeared the cake on Keith’s nose.

“Happy birthday, Mr. Grumpy pants.” Lance sings, irritation clear in his voice. He looks at the raven who was blinking a couple of times. Lance knew he was trying to process everything that had literally been thrown at him.

“Ummm, Lance?” Keith says. “Is this chocolate?” He smiles like a kid who was given a treat. Completely ignoring the fact that Lance was having a full on fit in front of him.

“I can’t believe you made me wait all day to say that to you.” Lance huffs. He was mad, or at least he wanted to be.

“Lance.” Keith pulls onto his arm with little effort, pulling him on the sofa with him. “Want me to be honest?” Keith asks.

“Raw.” Lance frowns.

“I forgot it was my birthday.” Keith snorts, while rubbing his face against his.

Chocolate cream was smeared all over his face, but Lance didn’t care. He was taken back to what Keith had just said. “You forgot your birthday?”

Lance frown deepens. Even though it was Keith’s birthday, he still wants to smack him hard till he stopped acting like a kid. “Nobody forgets their own birthday.” Lance mocks.

“I did.” Keith lets a laugh go. “I think you are forgetting that nobody celebrated my birthday when I was a kid.”

Lance stays quite as he listens to Keith, as he intertwines their fingers.

“People started to celebrate my birthday when I was sixteen and even then, I didn’t care anymore.” Keith continued.

Lance licks his lips tasting the sweet chocolate that was now all over his face. “Well, you’re with me now.” Lance licks Keith’s cheek and smirks. “And in this household we celebrate your birthday every year, so don’t forget it next time.”

Keith’s eyes soften, his cheeks starting to get color as he nods. “Alright.” His pearly white teeth flash, as he grins and leans in for a kiss.

It was soft, no tongue involved, but Lance would be lying if he didn’t want tongue.

“So,” Keith broke the kiss, his brows wiggling, hands wrapping around Lance’s neck. “Where’s my birthday gift?”

Lance froze. His smile fading, as he realized he hadn’t bought Keith anything. “I-”

Keith’s grin never left, hands now playing with Lance’s small mullet. “What is it sharpshooter?”

“I- didn’t get you anything.” Lance confesses, his face falling on Keith’s neck in embarrassment.

“So this isn’t it?” Keith rubs his thigh into Lance’s half hardened erection.

Lance sucks in air. He wasn’t exactly sure when he had started to get hard, but now that he notices, Keith was pinned under him, his hands wrapping around his neck, legs spreading for him. Fuck.

“Well?” Keith’s eyes flutter shut, a grin still there as he leans in to kiss him.

This time there was tongue and Lance groans into the kiss, tasting chocolate spread through their mouths. He couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. Lance uses one hand to support his body weight while he uses the other one to snake his hand inside Keith’s shirt.

“I can’t believe you asked if my dick was your birthday gift.” Lance snorts, as he continues kissing Keith.

“That’s all I want.” Keith grunts back, his grin growing more.

“That’s good to know.” Lance grabs onto the hem of Keith’s black shirt and tries raising it. He was glad Keith had untangled his hands around his neck to help him, because lord was it getting hard to focus.

They finally manage to rip the offending garment off. Lance takes the opportunity to buck his now hard erection against Keith’s. “Here or bed?” Lance groans.

“Bed.” Keith pants.

Lance lowers both of his hands to wrap them around Keith’s ass, as he lifts his boyfriend and speed walks to their room.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you tripped right now and killed us both.” Keith laughs, as he continues bucking his erection against Lance’s.

“If you keep on teasing me like this, then that’s most likely going to happen.” Lance moans.

Lance places Keith on the edge of the bed, taking no time to unbutton his boyfriends pants and pull them down. In seconds Keith was naked in front of him. Lance tries hard to take off his clothes, but he was clearly struggling with his own pants.

“Lance.” Keith moans, while reaching for him. They both kiss again, it wasn’t like earlier, softer, but there was still tongue.

“I know.” Lance tries breathing through his nose, as he tries pulling his pants off with one hand. Keith’s hands were once again digging into his hair, pulling and scraping making Lance moan deeply.

Lance finally was able to push his pants pass his ass, and from there Keith tried helping him with his feet, pushing the clothing down, till he was free from them.

Lance places his weight on top of the bed, Keith’s eyes closing in satisfaction, as he turns to give Lance access to his neck.

Lance sucks and nibbles on Keith’s neck. He could feel how hard Keith was shuddering. His eyes flutter closed, as his body kept on wiggling to make contact with his.

“Where is the-”

“It’s in the second drawer.” Keith quickly answers.

Lance kept kissing Keith’s skin, from his lips to his neck, cheek, forehead. His tongue tasting the chocolate that had been smeared on Keith’s face a couple of minutes ago.

Lance was so in love. They had been together for so long, yet they rarely had time to be intimate like this due to their jobs. But they were here now. They were wrapped around each other and Lance wanted nothing but to fill Keith up with his love.

“Hurry up, Lance.” Keith groans, his hands pulling on his hair harshly.

“Okay. Okay.” Lance reaches towards the second drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. He runs his fingers through the drawer some more trying to find a condom, but-

“Are we out of condoms?” Lance asks, groaning while Keith licked his neck.

“I think so.” Keith kept biting.

“So,” Lance backs off, making Keith let go of him as he sat back.

“So? You don’t want to do it?” Keith asks, his face giving out puppy eyes.

“Of course I do.” Lance leans in pecking his boyfriend. “It’s just- it will get messy. Is that okay?”

“I’m okay with messy. You’re the one that’s a clean freak.” Keith leans back, his body stretching, while he spreads his legs invitingly.

“Now, are you going to give me my birthday gift or are you going to make me suffer?”

Lance snorts leaning down capturing a pink bud into his lips. “You better not complain.” Lance growls.

“Ah- I’ll start complaining if you don’t get moving.” Keith warns.

Lance sits back again and opens the bottle of lube. He tries his best to not peek at the raven laid underneath him. Lance knew that once he made eye contact with Keith, he would lose his concentration.

Lance runs the lube onto his fingers, warming them up as he positions himself. “You ready?”

Lance sees how Keith shakes his head, his bottom lip being bitten on. He wants to bite him too. Lance hovers over Keith and sucks on his neck, his fingers slowly teasing the males entrance.

“Relax.”

“I know.” Keith pants.

Lance nibbles a couple of bruises on Keith’s neck, fingers slowly sinking in, tearing a low moan from the male underneath him.

“More.”

Another throaty moan came from Keith, as Lance adds another finger spreading him wide. Wide enough for Lance to fit as if Keith’s hole was made for him and only him. So that he could squeeze Lance and make him feel like they were melting together. Keith was tight and hot and fuck did he want to get this part over with already, but he also didn’t want to hurt his boyfriends. Lance loves him and would rather take his time with him than let his stupid instincts take over.

“You good?” Lance licks Keith’s earlobe.

“It’s good.” Keith replies. “Don’t’ stop.”

Lance grunts, another finger joining. He tries to take it slow, but Keith was moaning so loudly, his brows furrowing, as his own hips thrusted synced with his fingers and fuck. He could never get used to how stunning Keith was.

“I think you’re ready.”

“Been ready for the past half hour.” Keith whines. Saliva was running down the side of his mouth eyes hooded in lust.

“Yeah.” Lance softly smiles. He grips onto Keith’s thighs, spreading him wider for him to accommodate in-between them. He gives those silky white thighs a nice squeeze before releasing them and hovering over his boyfriend.

“I love you Keith.” Lance whispers. His lips meeting Keith’s in a sloppy kiss.

It seemed that Keith wanted to answer back, but Lance didn’t allow him to talk, as he pushed slowly inside him. Fuck, it felt so good. He could never get use to this, no matter how many time Keith and him did this.

Keith’s mouth fell open, head thrown back, eyes closing immediately as he was being stuffed with cock. His hands were gripping so tightly on his hair, but he didn’t care.

He pushes more and more, slowly, so fucken slowly wanting Keith to feel every inch of him and Keith was taking it so good, eyebrows twitching in reaction.

Lance gives another thrust, the base of his cock finally being swallowed by Keith’s heat. He shivers, his mind completely going blank with nothing but the thought of thrusting into Keith until both of them came.

This was definitely not what Lance had been thinking when it came to Keith’s birthday surprise, but he would be an idiot if he complained. Keith was so willing at the moment, his hips trying to buck, to find that delicious friction they both ached for, but Lance knows that Keith needs to get used to him.

It wasn’t as if Lance was bragging, but he was bigger than the average guy and if he let Keith have his way when it came to this, he would hurt himself. It happened one to many times and each time it made Lance feel horrible.

“Lance.” Keith whines, his head thrashing. “Move, please move. It feels so good. I want to feel more. Please.”

His hands were tingling, mouth opening, as he felt Keith clench him, his dick twitching in response.

“Fuck, Keith. Why are you making this so hard?”

“Because you won’t give me my birthday gift. Now fuck me.”

Both Keith and Lance make eye contact for a second, their love being said from one another with just a stare.

Lance felt his self-control snap, as he thrusts forward. Keith’s breath sounding hitched, as Lance gained speed.

“Why can’t you just wait for your body to adjust to me.” Lance pants, his body leaning back as he held Keith’s thighs and spread him even more. Keith was flexible and he thanked the blades for that blessing.

“Because- Fuck. Because I want to feel you, all of you.” Keith whines, his hands gripping onto the bed sheets for life.

Lance smirks, his hips moving around making Keith arch his back. Bingo, he thought. Lance slid his hand up and down Keith’s thighs.

“I love when you’re so needy though.” Lance says breathlessly. “So, demanding. You look so good right now.”

Keith shouts a moan, as Lance wraps his hand around Keith’s dick and starts pumping.

“Aww, do you need me to stop?” Lance teases. Sweat was already forming around him.

“Stop and I’ll kill you.” Keith manages to say in-between moans. “Lance. So big.”

“Are you coming? Your squeezing me.” Lance groans, his pace going brutal. He wasn’t thinking anymore with his head, he wants, needs to come.

“Please.” Keith lifts his hips to meet Lance’s. The lube that was used to prep Keith was being clenched all around Lance’s balls, but he couldn’t care less. He was so close, so close.

“Come for me, Keith.” Lance pumps Keith faster, making the males eyes roll to the back of his head.

“I’m coming.” Keith shouts, before arching his back and gripping the blankets.

Fuck, Keith was massaging his insides so good. “Me too.” Lance pants.

With a final thrust, Lance came inside Keith. His load coating Keith’s inside. He didn’t, or better yet couldn’t stop thrusting making them both groan in over stimulation.

“Happy birthday babe.” Lance pants, a small smile appearing from his fucked out face.

“Thanks.” Keith barely replies, his heart still beating in his ear drums after his orgasm.

“Come here.” With the few energy Keith still had, he pulls Lance forward, not enough to completely squeeze him, but enough for them to stay connected for a while.

“So good.” Keith coos into Lance’s ear, his hand roaming all over his back. “I miss this so much.”

“My dick inside you?” Lance manages to find the energy to tease.

“That too.” Keith blows air in a poor excuse of a laugh. “This. Being this close to you. Being one, having our moments.”

Lance nods, his senses slowly returning back to normal.

“Yeah. Me too.”

“I might ask Kolivan to get more days off.” Keith confesses.

That was new. Keith never talked about days off and at time Lance had to drag him to rest.

“Are the years finally kicking in?” Lance snorts.

“Yeah.”

“What? You’re not even that old,” Lance replies.

“I know, but I want to spend more time with you. You know?”

Lance lifts himself up, slowly sliding his soft dick out, for him to fall and lay next to Keith. “Maybe, I’ll do the same too.” Lance whispers.

“Is this what growing up feels like.” Keith laughs.

“Shut up! Your older than me.”

“By like two years.” Keith brings two fingers up and taps Lance’s forehead.

“That’s a lot.” Lance smacks the others hand away as he wraps his own hands around Keith’s waist.

“Whatever.” Keith snorts.

They both went silent, as their breathing evened out.

“So,”

“So?” Lance replies.

“Are we still going to eat that chocolate cake?” Keith asks, his puppy eyes coming back.

“Do you even have the energy to eat it now?” Lance snorts. Of course Keith would have energy. Mostly since the cake was his favorite flavor. There was no way Keith wasn’t going to eat his cake right now.

“Yeah. Come on.” Keith raises himself up.

“We should shower first.” Lance smirks, dragging Keith to the bathroom. “might as well go for round two, right?”

Keith’s puppy face turns into a smirk; his body being pulled by Lance. “I wouldn’t mind .”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love my two dorks!  
Also, Happy Birthday Keith!❤️


End file.
